Tutor
by alibradragon
Summary: His tutor had never looked so good. Riku&Olette, R&R!


**Title: **Tutor

**Author:** souslalune

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts II

**Characters:** Riku/Olette

**Rating:** T-M (? Whatever :/ Fucking new rating system XD))

**Summary: **His tutor had never looked so good.

**Warnings:** Physics. It's the bastard child of science and math. IT WILL BREAK YOUR BRAIN.

**Notes:** Bet you guys were guessing it had something to do with water?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, it belongs to Square-Enix. I'm just borrowing them to write and jumpstart my muses.

* * *

Riku may have been smart and excelled in his classes (he helped Sora on a daily basis with his homework when the brunette wasn't fuming over his abilities to conquer Ancient History), but even he had a problem when it came to Physics. He didn't even know why he took the damnedable class, he had been wondering that every single time his teacher handed him back a failing grade. He was lucky it hadn't been jepoardizing his membership to the Kendo club (because honestly, who sat there and calculated anything mathematical while swinging a Kendo stick?), but still those failing graves were a tad bit unnerving.

Yes, he'd rather be off spending time at the beach nearby, listening to the waves and goofing off with Sora and Kairi (who were completely physics free by the way) but he liked to exercise his brain every once in a while.

"...You should really get yourself a tutor."

That's what Olette told him as he stared at that red F on his paper with a grimace, pen markings and notes from the teacher everywhere, even in between the spaces of the numbers he had been writing down.

"...No. Don't need one." he told her, flipping the paper over only to see even more red pen marks. Shit. Grumbling, he crumpled up the paper and prepared to throw it away, only to see her slender hand reach out and catch the crumpled ball of failure, a smile on her face. _Noooow_ he remembered why he had taken Physics.

_Olette_.

It might have been the only time he really, _really_ got to spend with her, considering she was usually off being Class President, breaking Hayner's brain in chess, helping out the theater department with wardrobe and props, and he couldn't forget the potential summer trip her history class had every summer. She was always busy, and to him she looked relaxed and not exhausted when she sat in the lab, scribbling away on some sheets and thumbing through the textbook.

"C'mon. You're great at everything else, why not add Physics to your belt?" she said.

"Because physics is the huge bastard child of science and mathematics." Riku snorted, looking up at her and watching her put her hands on her hips and shake her head.

"It's not. You just have to take your time." she started, "Tell you what, why don't you stop by my house this weekend and I'll help you study for the next exam. Kay?"

Before Riku could even protest, Olette was walking down the aisle to the door and his eyes were distracted by the sway of her hips and the length of her summer uniform skirt. Sighing, he realized that he was in for a world of trouble. And summer school for physics because his future tutor never had looked so good before.

"Jesus, get me through these tutoring sessions and I'll love you forever."

///

"Okay, waves in physics are a progressive disturbance propagated from point to point in a medium or space without progress or advance by the points themselves, as in the transmission of sound or light." Olette explained to Riku on that bright sunny Saturday morning.

"....What?" he blinked.

"...Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah."

No, he wasn't. He was staring at her as she lied on her stomach, textbook opened in front of her, clad in really short orange shorts and a cream colored cami, legs swinging back and forth. Honestly, he would've been able to get through this if she hadn't worn that (the clothes hugged her _perfectly_ and he could sit here and stare and fantasize and daydream and doing all of that would **NOT** get him a passing grade in Physics).

"Okay, so what's a wave?" she asked, a very clear 'you were **so** not listening' expression on her face.

".............a disturbance?"

"....See, you really weren't listening!"

_'Well damnit if you weren't wearing _that_ then maybe I would be listening!' _Riku thought, chewing on his bottom lip for a second.

Olette sat up, sighing. "Okay, one more time, and then I'll put it in a shorter term. Waves are a progressive disturbance propagated from point to point in a medium—"

She never got to finish because he had long since shut the book, leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Olette really couldn't resist that (It was how he ended most of their small debates, or her scolding him for something he found to be meaningless) and she started kissing him back. When they parted for air, Olette had been blushing horribly whilst glaring at Riku, who's eyes were clouded over with the familiar notion of desire (yeah, a desire to take that skimpy outfit off of her) ever so present.

"You...you can't _do that_. It's. Not. Fair!" she told him, punctuating her words with pokes to his chest.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Riku replied, playing the dumb card as he grabbed the offending finger and slipped one arm around her waist.

"Oh yes you do!" Olette protested as Riku gently pushed her back against her bed, "Sex isn't going to get you an A plus in Physics and you're not going to pull a Hayner and steal my homework from me either!"

Riku had rightfully been ignoring his tutor's protests, pressing stray kisses along her neck and knowing it would take just a few seconds until she was putty in his hands. Bless the girl for trying to resist his touches, though.

"Don't...you...ignore....me....Riku..."

Olette wasn't protesting any longer, and Riku had forgotten anything pretaining to waves in Physics.

///

Riku **still** failed the next exam, by the way. This time however, without hesitating, he asked Olette to be his tutor.


End file.
